


There For You, Babe

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Sonic & Tails Family [3]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Manic is the cool uncle, Sonic is a single parent, Tails is two years old, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: This is related to two of my other stories “Love” and “Love You Forever”.Description: Uncle Manic babysits little Tails and Tails learns a new word from him.





	There For You, Babe

‘I’m gonna regret this,’ is Sonic’s last thought as he walks up the steps to his brother’s house. 

“Wanna ring the doorbell, Tails?” he asks the two-year-old fox on his hip. 

Tails beams. “Yeah!” he says and reaches out. He pushes the doorbell. 

There’s the sound of footsteps and then the door opens, revealing Manic in all his wild-rebellious-teen glory. Green spikes, piercings, and leather jacket—Sonic is certain he doesn’t even take it off to sleep. Being triplets, one would think the hedgehogs should look more alike. Yet Manic somehow looked a lot younger than Sonic, as much as the blue hedgehog loathed to admit. 

“Unca Manic!” Tails cries with a toothy grin. 

“Hey, it’s my favourite nephew!” exclaims Manic, taking Tails from Sonic’s arms and tickling his tummy. 

Tails burst out giggling. “I your ony nepew, Unca Manic.”

“You’re still my favourite,” Manic grins and presses a big, sloppy kiss to Tails’ nose, making him laugh again. 

“Okay, little buddy,” Sonic says, “Remember what I told you?”

“Be good,” Tails replies.

“That’s right. Now I’m gonna go soon, I just need to talk to Uncle Manic alone for a minute. So give me a hug and then skedaddle, okay?”

Manic hands Tails back and Sonic hugs him tightly, while Tails wrings his little arms around Sonic’s neck. 

“Bye bye, Daddy.”

“Bye bye.” Sonic sets Tails on his feet and he runs in the direction of the living room, where he knows Manic has toys for him to play with. 

Sonic opens his mouth. 

“Relax dude,” Manic puts a hand on his shoulder, “I got everything under control. You just focus on your job and don’t worry, aight?”

Sonic scoffs, “I always worry.”

“Sonia babysits for you all the time and you’re never worried. Why is it any different with me?”

“You really want me to answer that?”

Manic gives him a slap on the back. It’s playful, but Sonic also hears the ‘shut up’ in it. “C’mon! You know I love that kid. I’d never let anything bad happen to him,” Manic says and Sonic softens because he knows that’s true. “Like how I’ve never let anything bad happen to you,” Manic then adds, patting the side of Sonic’s face. 

This makes Sonic arch an eyebrow. “I believe it was me who always made sure nothing bad happened to you.”

“Details, details,” Manic says with a wave of his hand, like he’s telling Sonic to shoo. Which he is. “I got everything under control. You can trust me. Now go away.”

Sonic hesitates, then sighs, shoulders slumping with defeat. “Okay. Thanks.”

“No prob—“

“But if Tails learns a bad word from you, I’ll kill you.”

Manic gapes. “I am offended. You really think I’d say anything bad around your kid, dumbass?”

Sonic gives him a look. 

Manic sighs, “Seriously, you can trust me. Now go.”

Sonic lets Manic push his arm—more of a soft shove than a push. He walks down the steps, then turns back. “Thank you. Seriously.”

Manic smiles. “I’m there for ya, babe.”

Sonic rolls his eyes and turns away so Manic won’t see his smile. ‘I knew he’d say that’.  
______________________________________

The day is filled with toys, kid shows, and hide n’ seek. Tails mellows out after evening comes, content to play with his jack in the box. Manic’s in his bedroom, trying to finish writing the song he’s been working on for three days. He’s not having much luck. The door is open, so Manic can hear Tails call if he needs him.

At that moment, Tails comes into the room, carrying the jack in the box. 

“Boken,” he pouts.

Manic takes off his glasses, puts his pencil down, and stands up from his desk. “It’s broken?” he asks, kneeling down to Tails’ height. 

Tails holds out the box. “Fix pwease?”

“Come here,” Manic says, sitting down against his bed and pulling Tails onto his lap.

Tails gives him the jack in box. Manic whacks it a few times and shakes it a bit. 

“Fix yet?” Tails asks, watching him curiously. 

Manic wraps an arm around him. “Of course I’ll fix it. I’m there for ya, babe.”

He takes the handle and turns it. When the music finishes, Jack pops up. 

“Yay!” Tails cheers.

“Yay!” Manic cheers as well, tickling Tails under his arms and making him giggle.

Sonic comes to pick Tails up an hour later, and Tails runs straight into his arms, babbling about all the fun he had with Unca Manic when Sonic asks him how his day was. Before they go home, Sonic tells Manic he may need him to babysit again next week. Manic’s face lights up.  
______________________________________

“Oh Tails!” Sonic calls without turning away from the stove. 

He hears the pitter patter of Tails’ feet as he sprints into the kitchen. 

“Yeah Daddy?”

“Can you set the table for me?” Sonic asks. He has their plates beside him on the counter. 

“Ok,” Tails says, holding his hands out and making grabby motions. 

Sonic hands him the plates. They’re plastic, so he’s not worried. “Thank you,” he says, planting a quick kiss on the top of Tails’ head. 

“I tere fo ya, babe,” Tails says, then runs into the dining room before Sonic can even register what he just said. 

Sonic stares at the spot where Tails was. He blinks. He slumps against the counter.

“I’m there for ya, babe?” he says out loud. 

He blinks again. Then he smiles. Then he grins. Then he starts laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Babe is my official new favourite word. Thanks to those who read, and please comment, I’d appreciate it and love you forever! Love to all of you, I hope this made you smile!! ❤️😁❤️


End file.
